La Profecía
by Yi Jie-san
Summary: Sakura es una chica que ve el futuro en sueños, trata de evitar un sueño que tuvo y para eso un chico extraño se acerca ella para evitarlo a como de lugar...Shaoran conoce a Sakura de una forma inesperada y se ve involucrado en un accidente,la evita pues desde aquel día a tenido también sueños un tanto extraños,los dos se ayudan para dar con la solución de no tener mas sueños.
1. Prologo

**La profecía**

**Prologo**

Sakura es una chica un tanto extraña pues tiene un don muy especial y es que ve en sueños el futuro o las cosas que pueden suceder a la gente a su alrededor por lo que la tiene aterrada por lo que duerme con una luz prendida todas las noches, ella anota en un enorme libro lo que ve en sus sueños y trata de evitar que sucede aunque con ello tenga mas sueños premonitorios de gente que conoce y sean una mas graves.

Sakura sueña en una mañana con la muerte de su único familiar que le queda con vida su hermano, en esta ocasión Sakura se arma de valor para evitar que eso suceda aunque tuviera un sueño mas grave no perdería a su hermano por un accidente que ella misma provoco pero en este sueño aparece un misterioso chico que puede ayudarla a cambiar ese terrible sueño y salvar a su hermano.

Shaoran Li es un chico un tanto despreocupado y que le vale lo que le digan de él no se toma en serio las malas palabras de sus compañeros de trabajo, es un holgazán en su trabajo y no se toma muy en serio en sus papel de abogado por lo que no tiene una buena reputación como la de su padre que siempre lo regaña y le hace ver sus errores, sin en cambio su madre lo alaba en que debe ser así y que debe ayudar a la gente con dinero y no a los pobres.

Shaoran conoce a Sakura de una forma inesperada y por un sueño se ve involucrado con ella teniendo un lazo con ella y aunque trata de evitarla no puede pues su abuelo le dice que esta predestinando a estar a su lado y así cumplir la profecía de la familia Li... así que Shaoran ayuda a Sakura a evitar sus sueños, ayuda a la gente que realmente lo necesita y cambia sus perspectiva de sus ideales, sus pensamiento aún mas cuando sueña con un accidente que tiene una de sus hermanas y con la ayuda Sakura se evita una tragedia...Shaoran empieza a tener mas sueños y mas aun crear sentimientos por aquella chica extraña.

Sakura podrá vivir con aquel don o maldición como ella la llama...pero ahora que a sus lado esta Shaoran ya no se siente sola en ese mundo de los sueños.

Shaoran ve la vida de una perspectiva que Sakura le enseña y ve lo egoísta que fue poniéndose en el papel de abogado defensor de la gente que realmente lo necesita engorlluciendo a su padre que está deseoso de que si cumpla con la profecía de la familia.


	2. Capitulo1

**La profecía**

**Capítulo 1**

**El sueño **

**Sakura Kinomoto**

"Se dicen que los sueños son predicciones de lo que estamos apunto de vivir o son cosas que pueden o no suceder...en muchas ocasiones son conocidas como un deja va...pero aun así son sueños"

De nuevo sentía que debía tener cuidado con mis propias acciones y ver que un erro ocasionaba todo y sin importar que estaba allí presente, el sueño que había tenido era tan real que solo me hiso abrir los ojos de golpe y darme cuenta de que solo era un mal sueño.

-Una mal sueño- me dice sin creer del todo lo que desea pero aun así mis ojos salen lagrimas por aquel terrible sueño, no podía pasar o debía pasar y ahora que sabía que tal vez podía evitarlo.

-Porque no me di cuenta que podía evitarlo en ese entonces él no habría muerto- digo al ver la foto de mi familia y seque mis lágrimas con mi manga de mi pijama.

-Monstruo- me decía mi hermano al entra a mi cuarto para despertarme y correr las cortinas de mi ventana y ver que mi cuarto estaba más que desordenado.

-Voy- le digo al escribir aquella fecha y lo que pasaba en mi sueño en mi libro donde estaba mis sueño y más el primero que se cumplió.

-Otra vez tuviste un sueño- dice mi hermano y solo asiento tratando de no mirarlo para no llorar pero era imposible él se dio cuenta de lo que ocultaba así que se acercó a mí y me miro con los ojos rojos de haber llorado.

-Solo...- le digo abrazándolo con fuerza y le solo acaricia mi espalda para que me tranquilice.

-Vamos Sakura respira y dime ese sueño- me dice Touya.

-Ve en mi sueño tu muerte...

Después de un desayuno en silencio y por fin reponerme de aquel sueño ayude a mi hermano a limpiar la casa debíamos darnos prisa para que fuéramos a preparar todo para ir abrir la tienda de comida.

-Eso no pasara- me dice Touya secando los platos y solo lo miro sentía un nuevo en mi estómago.

-Aun así lo voy a tratar de evitar como de lugar no dejare que pase- le digo con decisión.

-Vamos Sakura no pasa nada yo no te dejare sola nunca...no estás sola y lo sabes- me dice mirándome y solo asiento.

-Gracias hermano- le digo abrazándolo con fuerza y el solo ríe un poco.

-¡Oh vamos Monstruo!- me dice de nuevo y solo así me siento más tranquila.

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y me separo de mi hermano para ver quién era, al ver por el interfono me di cuenta de que era una chica de cabello castaño y a su lado un chico bien parecido.

-Por los cielos- digo sorprendiéndome por ver aquel rostro era el chico que aparecía en mi sueño.

-¿Qué te sucede?- me dice mi hermano al abrir la puerta y trato de detenlo peor ya era muy tarde.

-Espera...

-¡Hola vecino!- dice la chica con una dulce sonrisa y el chico solo suspira con pesar.

-Hola- dice mi hermano mirando mal aquel chico.

-Somos sus nuevos vecinos y hemos traído un poco de pastel de arroz que preparo mi madre- dice la chica y mi hermano mira hacia la casa de al lado donde estaba un camión de mudanzas y que algunos están bajando unas cosas de ese camión.

-Oh vaya- dice mi hermano y solo miro al chico era imposible que lo encontrar, aun pensaba en aquel sueño que tuve en donde aparecía y sobre todo lo que había significado aquello.

-¡Esperemos llevarnos bien!- dice la chica con una sonrisa.

-Pues es un buen vecindario aquí...por lo general no hay saltos o ladrones...la gente es buena y cada dos sábados nos reunimos para ver la vigilancia, la recolección de la basura y en si mejorar las calles de aquí- dice mi hermano que a suavizado su rostro al hablar con la chica.

-Oh eso es bueno le diré a mis padres para que estén enterados...oh no me presente soy Faren Li- dice la chica.

-Bien nosotros Kinomoto Touya y Sakura- dice mi hermano presentándonos y la chica me mira con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero mira que hemos eres- dice y solo rio un poco.

-Mucho gusto- digo algo apenada.

-Mi hermano mayor es XiaoLang Li- dice ella y mire al chico que bufo con fastidio para darse la vuelta.

-No son de aquí verdad- dice mi hermano al ver al chico que se ido a ver lo de la mudanza.

-No, somos de Hong Kong- dice la chica.

-Eso es bueno saberlo...puedes menciónale a tus padres que este próximo sábado es la segunda reunión con los demás vecinos- dice mi hermano –Por lo general las juntas las realizamos en la casa de la soñera Mei...es esa da allá- dice mi hermano mostrándole la casa de la señora.

-Oh ya veo si le comentare a mis padre allí estarán...bueno los dejo pue tengo que ordenar mi habitación- dice la chica despidiéndose de nosotros y entra a la casa de enfrente.

-Menos mal que solo son dos hijos- dice mi hermano y solo suspiro marchándome de la puerta para cambiarme de ropa.

Salimos los dos rumbo a la tienda y organizar todo lo que teníamos planeado para el día tratando de olvidar aquel sueño que tuve pero aun seguía presente en mí.

-Lo voy a evitar aunque no sé qué pasara después no voy a dejar que mueras hermano...

**/***/**

El sábado llego como sin nada y como siempre me ofrecía a la señora Mei a tener algunos aperitivos para la reunión de vecinos, hablando de ellos los nuevos vecinos no los había visto solo ve unos autos muy lujos parados en la entrada de la casa algo irregular pero bueno sin mucha importancia en sí.

-Bien creo que los nuevos vecinos vendrán a la juntas has visto algo en ellos- me dice la señora Mei.

-No- digo y ella solo suspira.

-Espero que sean buenos y nos ayuden a mantener todo bien en el vecindario- dice y es que algunos nos turnamos para la revisión de la recolección de basura y ver que todo esté en orden.

-Yo creo que si nos ayudan...se ven que son buenas personas- digo terminando de preparar los aperitivos.

-Bueno me han dicho que tienen buenos autos...pueden que sean ricos no- me dice Mei.

-No lo sé- digo mirando que hay llegado los vecinos a la junta y mi hermano también que da algunos avisos y modificaciones.

Antes del término de la junta llegan de los Li un tanto extraños.

-Lamentamos la tardanza- dice un señor muy parecido a ese joven y solo miro que no solo viene aquella chica si no otras 3 más y con ella una mujer de cabello negro y ojos gris.

-¡Hola!- dice la chica que nos saludó la primera vez.

-Sentimos llegar muy tarde...creo que ya se acabado...bueno no se en que podamos ayudar- dice el señor Li.

-Bueno primero porque no se presentan- dice Mei.

-Así...una disculpa somos los Li...soy Hien y ella mi esposa Irean- dice el señor -Mis hijas, Faren, Feimei, Fuutie, Shiefa- el señor Li presenta a sus hijas y solo faltaba el chico que no estaba allí.

-Bueno es gusto conocerlos- dice Mei que le dice los pormenores de la junta y se veía que la señora no le gustaba mucho relacionarse con la gente como nosotros, al final el señor Li se veía que era una buena persona amable y sociable muy distinto a su mujer que solo nos miraba con desprecio, las hijas del señor eran muy parlanchinas.

Y así paso el fin de semana si más hasta que llego ese día uno de mis sueños se harían realidad, aquella tarde noche un señor había ido a comer y me percate que tenía la misma ropa que en aquel sueño.

-Hermano...es señor morirá- le digo con una angustia de saber que así seria.

-No me lo creo- dice Touya tratado de detener aquel señor pero no lo logro y solo esperar la desgracia que conllevaba ese sueño, una bendición el saber el futuro en sueños...no una maldición...

**/***/**

En este día había sido muy precavía en todo lo que hacía pero más dejar todo en orden y mantenerme en contacto con mi hermano pues hoy era el día en que sucedía todo y lo evitaría aunque tuviera percusiones después no importaba.

Acomode mi cabello y mi bolsa me mire en aquel vidrio de la cafetería y espere a que llegara mi cita de esta noche un ex-compañero de mi hermano.

-Sakura- me dice Ryu que me sonríe y le regreso la sonrisa.

-¡Oh dioses! Te has cortado el cabello- dice aquel chico de ojos ámbar mi vecino que hace mucho que lo veía o no coincidíamos en encontrarnos en el camino.

-Tu qué haces aquí- le digo mirándolo de mala gana.

-¿Se conocen?- dice Ryu y solo suspiro.

-Nadie importante vamos- digo tomando la mano de Ryu y aquel chico solo se interpone entre nosotros.

-Ya sé...has insistido mucho en que cenemos...a mi madre le agradara mucho- dice ese chico.

-Bueno...tengo una cita con ella- dice Ryu.

-Vamos será bueno ponernos al día- dice Li y solo lo miro ya muy molesta.

-¡Lo estas arruinando sabes!- le digo y el chico solo me mira sorprendió por mis palabras.

-No te metas...bastante tengo con lo que propuso tu hermanó en el vecindario...mi madre esta que no soporta a los vecinos sabes no está de buenas y todos tenemos que soportarla gracias a tu hermano, Kinomoto- dice Li.

-Ahora estoy confundido- dice Ryu.

-Vamos a dentro o te iras con él- le digo y me cruzo de brazos.

-No, lo siento Xiaolang es buena la invitación pero creo que no puedo aceptarla- dice al fin Ryu siguiéndome adentro de la cafetería muestras yo fulmino con la mirada a ese chico molesto.

Ya está nuestro pedido mientras memorizo todo lo he había dejado por algo me seguía molestando y no podía quitármelo de la cabeza hasta que llegó ese recuerdo de la puerta mal cerrada.

-Maldición- digo levantándome de la silla.

-Sakura que pasa-dice Ryu.

-Ryu lo siento debo irme- le digo saliendo de prisa y saco mis llaves para subir a mi auto.

-Espera- dice Ryu.

-Debo ir a casa creo que no cerré bien la puerta- le digo.

-Bueno vamos yo manejo- dice Ryu que tira al suelo las rosas que me iba a dar ya no importa eso aun así vamos a mi casa debía ser tan despistada, comienza a llover y eso hace más difícil llegar.

-Debemos llegar- digo siente ido como mi corazón late con fuerza presintiendo lo que se viene.

-Voy a acelerar más- dice Ryu que va a gran velocidad y miro al frente el cruce de semáforos era tan real el sueño se repetiría no imposible, cerré los ojos al ver aquella luz que me deslumbro, el golpe fue duro pro surte tenia puesto el cinturón de seguridad y solo abrí lentamente los ojos para ver acercarse una sombra hacia mi diciéndome "¿Estas bien?".

**Shaoran Li**

Nunca había puesto atención a los sueños que tenia o las pesadillas que tenia nada de eso me acomplejaba o me tenía tan nervioso.

Mi familia y yo habíamos venido a Japón por una nueva oportunidad para mi padre, viajábamos en vacaciones a Hong Kong pero al final nos adaptamos a este lugar.

Seguí los pasos de mi padre y estudie leyes para ser un abogado y aun principio pese que podría ser con él pero gran error nunca fui como él es más creo que no soy buen abogado me lo dicen mis compañeros y hasta mis clientes solo me importa yo mismo.

Mi madre me alentaba a ser un abogado para ciertos clientes que me ayudaban en obtener más dinero y vivir bien como estaba acostumbrado algo que mi padre me reclamaba a diario.

-Espero que pronto te independices- me decía mi padre al verme con las maletas listas para irnos de nuevo a una casa.

-Déjalo en paz...porque no le dices a Faren que se independice- dice mi madre que siempre esta protegiéndome.

-Faren esta aun terminando sus estudios- dice mi padre.

-Eso dice y yo no veo que acabe- dice mi madre ya molesta.

-Solo espero que madures y allí lugar al que vamos en muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrado- me dice mi padre y mi madre discute con él sobre el lugar donde iremos a vivir.

Aquel lugar era no tan bajo como pensaba mi madre pero era un lugar menos lujoso como estábamos acostumbrados.

-Parece que es un lindo vecindario- dice Faren mi hermana.

-Mamá no aguantara mucho este lugar- digo mirando a mis dos hermanas gemelas admirar la casa y la más pequeña suspirando con pesar.

-Shiefa este lugar es increíble...la escuela es linda además iras en tren es lo que deseabas- dice Faren a nuestra hermana.

-Lo sé...no me quejare pero esta vez sí quiero terminar un año escolar en paz- dice Shienfa.

Las buenas relaciones entre vecinos no se me han dado y mi hermana se aferra que debo tener buena comunicación con ellos.

La chica la vecina de enfrente era realmente extraña ocultándose detrás de su enorme hermano mayor que me parecía un tipo un tanto alzado y mandón, no sé porque aquellos ojos verdes me dejaron pensando en tantas cosas y desde aquel día en que la mire directo a los ojos me ha dejado tener un sueño extraño y muy real.

El sueño se había repetido bastante tiempo que pensé que si sucedería, nunca en mi vida había tenido algo así, la chica Kinomoto Sakura había tenido un accidente de auto y quedo en un estado de coma por el golpe que sufrió por ir a velocidad alta atropello a un peatón que resulto ser hijo de un juez muy importante en Japón, la familia del juez quería que Kinomoto cuando despertar fuera a la cárcel y se procesara, su hermano mayor había hecho tanto para pagar abogados para que no se procesara pero el exceso de trabajo y solo pensar en su hermana lo llevo a un colapso llevándolo a una muerte inminente.

El juez contrato mis servicios para que procesara a la chica Kinomoto que ya había despertado y estaba en recuperación ya estaba enterada del deceso de su hermano estaba sola, la interrogaba y ella decía que Ryu era el que iba manejando y que era inocente, su miraba decía todo dolor, tristeza y la honestidad que había en ella, no podía ponerme de su lado yo estaba contratado por el juez debía proceder a encerrarla por delito de asesinato y antes de que la llevaran a juicio la visite de nuevo al hospital para comentarle lo que pasaría para mi mala suerte ella estaba en la azotea diciéndome que creyera en sus palabras, que estaba sola y que no había nadie que llorara su partida, era real ella se quitaría la vida mirándome de nuevo con esos ojos que estaban desasidos a terminar su vida...la ve cayendo por el techo del hospital y yo tratando de salvarla no lo logre.

-Es horrible- decía al despertar de aquel terrible sueño que había tenido, me sentía extraño y pensé que tal vez no sucedería pero no sabía si lo dejaba pasar.

El día del accidente llego y solo fui a presentarme en aquella cafetería en donde estaba Ryu y Kinomoto, espere el momento para intervenir y ver si el sueño que tenía se podía evitar salvara a la chica de ojos verdes de su muerte.

-Hola Ryu- salude a ese chico que conocía muy bien era un niño rico un viejo amigo.

-Hola Xiaolang-dice Ryu y aparece aquella chica tan cambiada e irreconocible.

-Sakura- dice Ryu.

-¡Oh dioses! Te has cortado el cabello- le digo mirando que aquel sueño en el accidente ella tenía el cabello corto y meses después cuando despertó del coma su cabello estaba largo como cuando la conocí.

-Tu qué haces aquí-me dice Kinomoto algo molesta.

-¿Se conocen?- dice Ryu.

-Nadie importante vamos- dice la chica tomando la mano de mi amigo.

-Ya sé...has insistido mucho en que cenemos...a mi madre le aguardara mucho- le digo tratando de evitar que ellos entren a la cafetería.

-Bueno...tengo una cita con ella- dice Ryu.

-Vamos será bueno ponernos al día- digo insistiéndole era patético lo que hacía y sé que él tomara ventaja de esta humillación siempre era su tapón de todo.

-¡Lo estas arruinando sabes!- me dice Kinomoto un tanto alterada.

-No te metas...bastante tengo con lo que propuso tu hermanó en el vecindario...mi madre esta que no soporta a los vecinos sabes no está de buenas y todos tenemos que soportarla gracias a tu hermano, Kinomoto- del digo haciendo más tiempo para que ellos no entren a la cafetería.

-Ahora estoy confundido- dice Ryu sin comprender lo que pasaba.

-Vamos a dentro o te iras con él- dice Kinomoto tomando de la mano de Ryu.

-No, lo siento Xiaolang es buena la invitación pero creo que no puedo aceptarla- dice al fin Ryu siguiendo a la chica y solo gruño con fastidio no era bueno hablarle a ellos sobre ese sueño me dirían que estoy loco o pero aun que piense que me interesa esa mujer.

-Parece que los chicos tienen citas no- dice Faren con una sonrisa.

-¿Y esas flores?- le digo con el ceño fruncido.

-Son para un amigo...hoy se estrenó como actor vamos- dice mi hermana y solo suspiro con pesar.

-Ya que no lo pude evitar- digo sacando las llaves del auto y Faren me espera a que le quite el seguro para así subirse, mire de nuevo hacia la entrada de la cafetería salía aquella castaña a prisa y detrás de ella Ryu imposible sucederá.

-Dedo...- digo subiendo al auto y dejando a mi hermana allí parada que me grita mi nombre.

Trate de alcanzarlos pero ellos ya iban a una gran velocidad pasaría tenía esa sensación así que tome un atajo y ve aquel chico que cruzaría sin más la calle debía evitarlo así que acelere más y coche con ellos por suerte tenía el cinturón de seguridad.

Mire que los dos carros con humo en frente lo había evitado el chico estaba a salvo y mire a Ryu esa mirada que conocía muy bien debía darme prisa antes de que él actuara como un cobarde y ensuciara a la chica, baje de mi auto y abrí la puerta donde estaba ella.

-¿Estas bien?- le digo mirando a Ryu desconcertado por mi acción y ella me miro con sorpresa.

La policía había llegado haciendo preguntas y ayudando a la chica que tenía unos ligeros golpes en su rostro y Ryu también.

-¿Esta bien señor Li?- dice uno de los policías.

-Si...solo es un ligero rasguño- digo presionando la pequeña herida en mi frente.

-Bien...es su auto no y el de la señorita Kinomoto- dice el hombre y solo asiento.

-Yo tuve la culpa- digo sin más y ella me mira con aquellos ojos verdes que dicen tantas cosas cuando los miras.

-No fue mi culpa...debía llegar a casa y no me di cuenta de que era peligroso por eso le dije a mi acompañante que acelerara fue mi imprudencia- dice y miro a Ryu que no comprendía porque había pasado esto.

-Bueno en fin pagara el seguro los daños- dice el policía y solo suspiro con pesar.

-Gracias- dice la chica y solo muerdo mi labio.

-No sé qué me agradeces yo solo quise evitar una tragedia- digo mirando al chico que sería atropellado estaba también algo en shock por el accidente.

-Lo sé- dice ella con una sonrisa dulce y suave.

-Bueno creo que le diré a mis padres de esto- digo al ver que han llegado la aseguradora.

-¿podemos hablar después?- dice Kinomoto y solo asiento estaba dándome un dolor de cabeza.

Después de todo el tramite con la seguradora y que fuera a casa con una enorme bandita en mi cabeza ya podía dormir un poco más tranquilo.

-Dime porque hiciste eso- me dice ella que camina a mi lado después de todo vivía enfrente de mi casa.

-Si te lo digo no me creerás- le digo y ver que ella tenía curiosidad de mi pronta acción de esta noche.

-Dilo- me dice y solo suspiro mirando al frente.

-Bueno...como decirlo...no tomo mucha importancia a mis sueños pero en esta ocasión si lo hice- le digo.

-¿Sueño?- me dice y solo suspiro.

-Si...un sueño en donde me pedias ayuda y no te había prestado atención para verte morir- le digo mirándola y ella solo me mira con tranquilidad.

-No sabía que hubiera que otros predijeran en sueños el futuro- me dice y solo la miro con sorpresa.

-¿Futuro?- le digo y ella me sonríe con suavidad.

-Si yo tengo sueños premonitorios- me dice y ahora si estaba lago intrigado.

-No lo creo- le digo y ella solo se coloca enfrente de mí.

-Si...este día tendría un accidente de auto que me llevaría a un estado de coma, mi hermano tendría muchas dificultes para que no me lleven a la cárcel trabajando en exceso colapso hasta que murió por mi imprudencia y tu como abogado de aquel chico que cruzo la calle me envías a la cárcel-me dice y solo la miro estafado de lo que me está contando.

-¿Cómo?- le digo y ella solo me mira.

-Ha tenido un sueño similar y lo has evitado ahora esto traerá otras consecuencias pero no sé con quién- me dice ella mira abajo analizando no que cosa.

-¿Consecuencias de qué?- le digo sin comprender todo esto.

-No lo sé pero aun si podremos averiguarlo en sueños- me dice mirándome de nuevo con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto me había hipnotizado.

-Espera- le digo y ella solo sonríe un poco más y solo quede embobado.

**/***/**

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel accidente y todo había cambiado mucho Kinomoto era más amble y su hermano pues no tanto pero bien conversaba mucho con mi padre cuando tenían esas juntas de vecinos.

Hasta ahora no he tenido algún extraño sueño o predicción como ella lo llamaba.

-Sakura me ha dicho que tú la has salvado por esa razón has chocado el auto- dice mi padre que me mira con tranquilidad y eso me desconcierta pues siempre me está regañando.

-¿Ella te lo ha dicho?- le digo tomando mi abrigo y mi padre solo sonríe para acercarse a mí y colocar su mano en mi hombro.

-Sé que no eres un mal hijo solo uno muy mimado...estoy seguro que pagaras el seguro...tu madre me ha pedido que te ayude pero no pues me ha dicho el agente que tú has dado ya una parte de la póliza de seguro así que no tengo más que preocuparme- me dice y solo lo miro sin comprender del todo.

-Ella te menciono todo verdad- le digo y mi padre sonríe como nunca lo ha hecho.

-Es una chica muy especial y sé que lo puedes notar solo falta tiempo- me dice –Bajemos tu madre a preparado el desayuno- me dice dándome un ligero golpe para que bajara con él.

Solo me quede con una extraña sensación en mí y ver esa sonrisa de parte de mi padre era bueno, mi madre había aprendido a hacer los deberes de la casa con ayuda de mis hermanas ya que mi padre había dicho que no tendríamos mas sirvientes para que lo hiciera así que como mis hermanas tenían que lavar su ropa yo igual.

-Iras a la lavandería- dice Faren que aún estaba un poco molesta conmigo por dejarla en la cafetería.

-Si...vamos- le digo y ella sonríe un poco.

-Bien pero me debes una- me dice desainándome y solo suspiro.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento- digo y ella solo se enoje de hombros.

-Mi padre me lo ha dicho así que ya te perdone- dice mi hermana y solo suspiro con pesar.

Vamos a lavandería para por fin terminar mi labor debía terminar mi trabajo.

-Parece que esa mancha no saldrá si no usas el detergente correcto- me dice la voz de aquella chica que hace un rato no oía sobresaltándome.

-Tu- le digo mirándola con sorpresa y vergüenza al verme con las mangas de mi camisa arremangadas.

-Mira con este detergente podrás sacar esa mancha- dice Kinomoto con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hermano más puesto ya la lavadora con tu ropa interior o estas lavándolos!- dice Faren y ahora si estaba más que avergonzado con la chica que estaba enfrente de mí, cuando llegáramos a casa mataría a mi hermana.

-Oyes- le digo a mi hermana.

-Perdón- dice mirando a Kinomoto que solo está algo incomoda.

-No te preocupes es normal...yo también lavo ropa interior de mi hermano así que no te apene- dice y ahora estaba más incómodo.

-Lo siento- dice Faren que se marcha para poner a lavar lo que hace falta de la ropa.

-Nunca pensé que hicieras este trabajo- dice Kinomoto Dadone un poco de su detergente.

-Bueno aunque no lo creas soy bueno haciendo los deberes de la casa...también se cocinar- le digo y ella solo ríe un poco.

-Eso es bueno- dice Kinomoto.

-Bueno...dime que no más tenido un sueño extraño- la miro y ella niega.

-No aún no sé qué pasara aun así debemos estar preparados- me dice y la miro son comprender.

-¿Estar preparados?- la miro y ella me mira con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

-Si es emociónate que hay otro igual a mí- dice y solo fruncí el ceño esta niña ya pensaba que era de su equipo.

-Que va- le digo y meto mi ropa a la secadora.

-Bueno te dejo que termines tus deberes nos vemos- me dice y solo miro que esa chica toma su cesto de ropa y va más que contenta a otra de las maquinar y solo niego.

-Chica extraña- digo y termino con mis deberes ahora debía ir a dejar mi ropa a mi casa e ir a la oficina.

Ya en los despachos miro a todos que estaban en su trabajo.

-Te buscaba el abogado Hong- dice Akiho Shinomoto.

-Oh si- digo mirando a la rubia que fue mi compañera de la universidad de leyes.

-No te interesa verdad después de todo tu padre es el que te recomendó- dice pasado a un lado de mí y caminaba con la cabeza en alto muy diferente a como era en la universidad.

-Amargada- digo y solo suspiro con pesar.

-Jefe me han dicho que tiene un nuevo caso...un nuevo cliente que golpeo a su esposa agresión física y verbal- dice mi asiéntete y solo dejo mi abrigo en mi silla.

-Pero mira que si son malditos- digo y tomo el folder.

-Lo siento no lo tomare que lo pase a otros...violencia domestica no es lo mío- digo y le entrego el folder.

-Lo entiendo jefe- dice mi asistente.

-Bien vamos a ver otro- digo tomando otro folder y continúo con mi trabajo desaseándome de uno que otra demanda que no podía meterme en problemas o que alguien más lo realizaría.

El tiempo paso y sin darme cuenta ya estaba dormido en mi escritorio, el sueño que había tenido era tan real que solo me desperté repentinamente.

-No puede ser...otra vez- digo siente indo mi corazón salir de lo agitado que estaba.

Tome mi celular para llamar a esa persona que estaba en mi suelo.

-Demonios donde estas- digo tratando de comunicarme con ella.

No podía estar pasando esto debía ir a buscarla y evitar que pase eso que soñé, salí de la oficina a una con el celular llamadora pero nada no podía perimir eso y si les decía a mis padres ello no creerían eso así que solo estaba aquella mujer.

-Kinomoto...

*********************************Continuara*********************************

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**La profecía**

**Capítulo 2**

**Tulipanes rosas**

**Shaoran Li**

El sonido del celular no constataba y eso me tenía irritado, un mal presentimiento ya estaba en mi interior era ya de noche y no sabía qué hacer, marque a una de mis otras hermanas.

-Hola Xiao- dice una de las gemelas.

-Sabes donde esta Faren- digo algo agitado pues estaba cambiando de prisa para interceptarla por aquella calle que daba a nuestra casa.

-No...Por aquí no se ha parecido...lo único que sabemos es que iba a ir a ver aquel chico el nuevo actor- dice mi hermana.

-Me avisas si la vez- le digo colgando sin darle oportunidad de que me pregunte más.

Avanzo más y más pero intento hablar con ella pero nada aún tenía miedo de que sucediera aquello en mis sueños.

-Oh por favor Faren- digo con molestia pues ella no contestaba mis llamadas.

-¡Shaoran Li!- dice una voz que había oído en la mañana.

-Dioses- digo al ver aquella chica que corría hasta a mí.

-Necesito hablar contigo...tuve un sueño- me dice y solo la miro con sorpresa.

-¿Qué sueño?- le digo algo ajustado.

-Es sobre tu hermana...lo sabía pronto se dispararía con otra persona cercana- dice Kinomoto.

-No me lo creo...dime que paso- le digo.

-Como comenzar...ella estaba en un departamento en lo alto de una torre...esta una pareja discutiendo sobre algo de su hijo y su carrera de actor...el señor maltrata a la señora y su hijo aparece por la puerta para evitar una mayor tragedia pero este toma uno de los cristales de los jarrones para asesinar al hijo pero se interpone tu hermana para golpearlo y el señor pierde el equilibrio por aquellas pequeñas bolitas en el piso...cae desde aquel edificio y muere...tu hermana se declara como culpable y tú no la puedes sacar de la cárcel...y después...- me dice y la cayo.

-¡Es suficiente!- digo al ver que mi sueño coincidía.

-Lo siento... ¿dónde está tu hermana?- me dice y solo niego.

-No lo sé a mi casa no ha llegado- le digo y la miro de nuevo –Es actor el joven verdad- le digo y ella asiente.

-Claro aún está empezando...no tiene mucho que le dieron un papel principal...fue en una obra...mmm cual era...cielo rojo- dice Kinomoto y la miro con sorpresa.

Recuerdo que mi hermana a dicho algo sobre una obra de teatro "Vamos a ver cielo rojo es una nueva obra y donde hay varios chicos de mi salón que están haciendo todo para actuar en algo importante" allí fue donde se me prendió el foco y marque de nuevo a una de mis hermanas.

-Hola de nuevo- dice mi hermana.

-Sabes el número de aquel chico que fue a visitar Faren- le digo.

-Si...déjame ver- dice mi hermana.

-Vamos dime...o donde vive- le digo.

-Pues cerca del parque de los cerezos en la tercera torre de número 348 y preguntas por Akiyama- dice mi hermana y de nuevo cuelgo sin darle más explicación.

-Ya tengo el dato vamos- le digo y la chica asiente corremos hasta llegar aquel parque.

Entramos al lugar y no sé a quién preguntar sobre aquella familia, Kinomoto se va por donde están las alarmas de incendio.

Mire a un señor y allí le pregunte sobre esa familia.

-Oh si claro ellos viven en el 15 piso...o esta esperando el ascensor el joven Akiyama- me dice indicándome los ascensores y solo le agradezco para correr a esa dirección que me dio el señor.

Kinomoto aprieta el botón de incendio y se activan las alarmas desactivando el ascensor que se abre y gran sorpresa me llevo al ver a mi hermana en este con aquel chico.

-¡Faren Li!- digo tomándola de la mano para sacarla de allí.

-¡Fuego! Vamos salgan todos- dice el portero que de prisa activa las puertas de salida de emergencia para que los que vivan allí salgan sin más.

Yo salgo con mi hermana de aquel edificio y ella protesta porque aun la tengo sujetada en su muñeca.

-¡Xiaolang me lastimas!- me dice y solo la miro con molestia.

-¿Por qué no has contestado las llamadas?- le digo soltando su mano.

-Porque estaba ocupada...además porque has renunciado al caso de los Akirayama no que eras un abogado de renombre mejor que papá- me dice y la miro.

-Pase el caso a otro- le digo y ella me mira con ironía.

-No podías con el caso verdad pues bien te dijo que el abogado del padre de mi amigo es nada menos que Ryu- dice ella y solo frunzo el ceño.

-No es mi caso- le digo y ella solo pasa a mi lado.

-Nunca serás como papá- dice y miro que se marcha rumbo a casa la sigo aun diciéndole que era una imprudente en no contestar el teléfono ella contraataca con orientes palabras hasta llegar a casa.

-Faren- le digo y ella sube las escaleras con molestia.

-¡Déjame en paz Xiaolang!- dice con molestia para ir a su habitación.

-Parece que el has hecho enojar- dice Shiefa.

-Lo sé pero evite que fuera una tragedia porque nadie me comprende- digo pasando mi mano por mi cabello y alborotar más este.

-Incomprendido bienvenido a mi mundo- dice Shiefa -Mamá te está buscando- me dice saliendo de mi vista he ir a dónde está mi madre.

-Xiaolang al fin llegas que era todo ese ruido- me dice mi madre y solo suspiro.

-Nada cosa entre Faren y mía- le digo y ella me mira un tanto confundida.

-Ayúdame tu padre quedo con ese vecino molesto en que iríamos a la celebración de cumpleaños de la señora Mei- dice mi madre que acomoda los cup-cake.

-Que te digo madre esto no será bueno no somos tan sociables como los que viven por aquí- le ayudo decorando uno de los cup-cake.

-Ya lo sé tus hermanas están emocionadas- dice mi madre y solo rio un poco.

-Tratando de fiesta todas van- digo poniendo atención a lo que realizo.

Faren se había molestado mucho conmigo y mi actitud de no dejarla que fuera a ver aquel chico.

-Su hermana está molesto con usted joven Li- dice mi asistente y solo suspiro.

-Sí, sabes quién está ayudando a esa mujer- digo mirando mi ventana de mi despacho.

-Si señor es el joven Hiraguisawa- dice y solos suspiro.

-Bueno llamo dile que necesito hablar con él- digo le ayudaría a derrotar a Ryu aunque tal vez él no quiera mi ayuda.

-Le llamo jefe en seguida se lo comunico- me dice Amy.

Ya no pude hablar con Kinomoto sobre aquel accidente es mas no la había visto revolotear por la lavandería o por las calles del vecindario algo extraño pero bueno era bueno es creía.

-Así que has venido a mí- me dice aquel chico de cabello negro casi azulado y ojos color azul como el cielo, un buen tipo según mis hermanas era el príncipe que todas querían...locas hormonales.

-Solo quiero ayudar...sabes ese chico es amigo de mi hermana...además Ryu nunca debe ganar- digo con decisión.

-Bien el gran Li me ayudara eso algo nuevo por lo general estas del lado del mal sabes- me dice con burla.

-No te hagas es gracioso Eriol sabes que me necesitas yo solo conozco como es Ryu- digo mirándola con seriedad.

-Bueno creo que si- dice Eriol un tanto más calmado.

-Buscaremos pistas sobre aquel día- digo tomando un sorbo a mi café.

-Sera difícil pero bueno...sabes Ryu es astuto- me dice y solo niego.

-Él se cree que es un gran zorro pero no es más que un débil suricato que huye como el vil cobarde- le digo mirándolo y el sonríe un poco.

-¿Suricato?- dice –Tú eres el zorro o que- dice Eriol.

-No Eriol no soy un zorro soy más un lobo y te lo desmostare...vamos a buscar pistas para hundir a Ryu- le digo con decisión.

Ryu era un ex-amigo que tuve en la preparatoria lo había seguido como un perro fiel, pero siempre me metía en problemas o mejor dicho él me metía en problemas por esa razón mi padre me odiaba y me creía que yo era un chico que no tomaba no cuenta los estudios o que nunca sería nada. Había tomado la decisión de convertirme en abogado pero para demostrarle a mi padre si podía ser algo en la vida aunque no podía tomar casos mucho más complejos ese era un gran motivo por el cual mi hermana me decía todo aquello.

Hasta que paso dos semanas desde aquel accidente mi hermana no me hablaba bien y evitaba tener contacto conmigo.

-Hola buen día- dice aquel chico que había salvado de ser atropellado.

-No me lo esperaba- le digo al verlo salir de las oficinas de la estación de policías.

-Perdón...ya no te agradecí por lo que realizaste aquel día...la chica castaña estaba algo sorprendida y no me acerque a ninguno de los dos- dice el joven y solo asentí.

-En fin tengo que irme- le digo y el me detiene.

-Oh por favor acepte comer conmigo abogado Li- me dice y lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿Conoce mi apellido?-le digo y el solo ríe un poco.

-Claro en este oficio se conoce muchas personas- me dice –Soy Subaru Sumeragi- se presenta aquel joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes algo parecidos aquella castaña que era mi vecina.

-Es un gusto- le digo y el solo asiente.

-Vamos a comer- me dice tomándome de los hombros y fuimos a la teñidas de comida mientras en el camino me dice que es hijo de un juez y que el desdijo ser policía pues no quería ejercer lo mismo que su padre y que así ayudaría mas a proteger la gente que lo necesitaba.

Mi gran sorpresa fue al restauran que me llevo era de aquellos hermanos los Kinomoto peor no el hecho de que sea el lugar si no que allí estaba mi hermana Faren ayudando a esos vecinos odiosos y aquel chico el "actor".

-¡Bienvenidos!- dice Kinomoto con una leve sonrisa.

-Hola...a eres la chica del accidente- dice Sumeragi.

-¿Te conozco?- le dice Kinomoto.

-Si soy el chico del accidente- dice Sumeragi y miro que aquella chica lo mira con sorpresa.

-El hijo del juez- dice y el solo ríe un poco.

-Claro... ¿Cómo lo sabias?- dice y me siento algo incómodo.

-Porque no vemos la carta y comemos con tranquilidad- digo al ver a mi hermana Faren que solo me observa con aquella mirada que según mi padre todo heredamos de nuestra madre fría y distante.

La comida o mejor dicho la cena fue algo muy tranquila para mi gusto aquel chico quería saber más de Kinomoto y ella solo le sonríe con amabilidad algo que me incomodaba pero más aún el hermano mayor de esta chica no decía nada parecía que le aguardaba aquel chico.

-Te mensione que no te involucras mas con aquel chico- le digo a mi hermana que esta recogiendo los platos sucios de las mesas.

-Solo estoy ayudando- dice ella sin más.

-Bien creo que tienes tiempo de sobra...y que no estabas en plena titulación...mi madre tenía razón nunca te titularas en artes gráficas- le digo y ella solo frunce el ceño.

-Déjame de molestar- dice Faren.

-Te lo repetiré de nuevo no quiero que estés involucrada con aquel joven no sabes que están en proceso de divorcio sus padres...por favor Faren hazme caso- le digo y ella solo me mira ya molesta.

-Ya te dije que no me molestes yo no me involucro en tu vida- me dice y sigue con su trabajo.

-Ella es tu hermana- me dice aquel joven y solo suspiro.

-Desgraciadamente si- le digo y él solo ríe un poco.

-Si...se parecen mucho- me dice y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni se lo digas se molestara aún mas aunque mis demás hermanas si extraían de acuerdo contigo- le digo y aquel chico solo me mira con sorpresa.

-No me digas que tienes más hermanas- me dice y solo asiento

-Si son cuatro revoltosas hermanas menores- le digo y el solo suspira.

-A de ser pesado...yo tenía una hermana gemela pero murió en un accidente- me dice y solo lo miro.

-Porque me cuentas eso- le digo y el solo ríe.

-Bueno vamos a comer- me dice dándome carne y solo suspiro.

Todo está tranquilo hasta que llega Ryu al lugar ve aquel chico y a su madre que estaba ayudando a los Kinomoto.

-Es bueno verla señora debo hablar con usted- dice Ryu y solo miro que hay algo que no cuadra en esto.

-No voy a firmar nada sin mi abogado- dice la señora que mira con molestia aquel abogado.

-Es por el bien de su hijo- dice Ryu y miro que tiene algo planeado que hacer lo conocía muy bien para saber que esto iría muy mal.

-Yo dejare la carrera de actuación solo quiero que mi madre este tranquila- dice el actor y solo suspiro pues mi hermana está atenta en aquella discusión.

-Es lo mejor para los dos y más para ti- dice Ryu al chico actor.

-Nada será mejor para mí- dice tomando aquellos palillos y me levante de golpe como también el hijo del juez.

-Por favor Ryu no molestes...sin su abogado no debe firmar- le digo mirándolo con aquella mirada que según mi padre era idéntica a la de mi madre.

-No te metas...que tu pasaste el caso a otro tú no eres su abogado- me dice y solo miro a la señora.

-No se preocupe estoy ayudando a su abogado no pensé que su hijo fuera compañero de mi hermana así que no firme nada y tú no hagas nada temerario- le digo al chico y la señora solo deja el folder en la mesa.

-Mi abogado ha hablado- dice la señora -Así que si me lo permite no moleste- dice mirando a Kinomoto que solo ausente feliz.

-Parece que estarás en este caso con aquel ingles no- me dice tomando el folder.

-Si- le digo con seguridad y el solo me da una sonrisa sádica.

-Veamos que tal te va en un caso así...porque solo has atendido casos simples y siempre estás del lado de quien lo causo- me dice y solo lo miro con orgullo sin bajar la mirada.

-Pues veamos- digo con seguridad.

-Por favor le pediré que se marche si no consumirá nada- dice el hermano de aquella chica.

-Bien- dice mirando con desprecio a la señora y a su hijo –No perderé de eso estoy seguro...porque déjeme le digo señora sus abogados son una mierda- dice Ryu y solo me cruzo en su camino para que deje de ver a la señora así.

-Tu eres eso y lo sabes- le digo- Has oído al dueño si no consumes vete- lo miro y el solo sonríe hipócritamente.

-Me iré Touya no te daré mas molestias-dice Ryu saliendo de aquel lugar.

-¡Muchas gracias abogado Li!- dice la señora.

-¿Sera el abogado de mi madre? Pensé que su padre lo seria y trabajaría con el abogado Eriol- dice el joven actor.

-No ayudare a Eriol con su caso- digo con seguridad y Kinomoto solo me mira con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya pensé que esto se pondría peligroso- me dice aquel chico el hijo del juez.

-¿Cómo?- me dice y el solo ríe.

-Vamos te invito el postre- me dice y solo miro a mi hERMANAcon una gran sonrisa.

-Te quiero en casa temprano- le digo y ella solo asiente.

-Claro hermano mayor- me dice y solo suspiro tomo mi cartera y cierro mi abrigo.

Ya caminando hacia una tienda para tomar algún postre el joven solo me mira.

-Sabes pensé que esto era un solo coincidencia- me dice y lo miro.

-¿Por qué?- le digo y el solo mira hacia la ventana.

-Desde que me salvaron aquella vez he tenido sueños extraños y que se cumplen bueno no del todo pero al final algo similar...también te ve en aquel edificio donde reportaron un incendio y no fue sino una ayuda que hacia aquella chica tal vez para que no pasar aquel sueño...en este tu hermana iría a la cárcel por asesinato- me dice y lo miro con curiosidad.

-Tu también tienes esos sueños- le digo y el solo me mira.

-Si es loco...también tuve un sueño sobre aquella chica y lo que vivimos ahorita pero solo cambia a la persona...para ayudar un poco- dice y lo miro con sorpresa.

-No me lo creo- digo aun sin comprender que estaba pasando y que tal vez yo y aquella chica no éramos los únicos que teníamos aquellos sueños premonitorios.

-Dime porque está pasando esto- me dice y solo miro al frente.

-Tal vez sea por ella- le digo haciendo gesto de que mire hacia al frente y allí estaba ella con aquel brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Oh que susto!- dice el joven que mira a la joven que nos sonríe.

-Parece que si fueron a tomar postre- dice Kinomoto y se sienta en medio de los dos.

-Lo sé es extraño no- dice el joven.

-Bueno es difícil pero me alegro mucho que no soy la única que tiene aquellos sueños- dice Kinomoto tomando su yogurt.

-Bueno veamos si hay algo similar...yo soy del año del dragón- dice aquel chico.

-¡Yo igual!- dice ella -¿Y tú Shaoran?- la miro con sorpresa por decir mi nombre con tanta familiaridad algo extraño pues solo mi familia me decía así.

-Igual- digo tomando mi yogurt de manzana.

-No me lo creo- dice el joven –Les gusta el yogurt de manzana igual que a mí- mira a Kinomoto que nos mira con una sonrisa no me había dado cuenta que los tres teníamos yogurt de manzana y al abrirlo los tres lamiamos la tapa de este.

-¡Hasta escalofrió me dio!- dice ella –Mes de nacimiento yo soy de abril...primero de abril- dice y mira aquel joven.

-Febrero 15- dice y los dos me miran.

-Julio 13- les digo.

-Así que soy el mayor- dice aquel chico.

-Así parece...y dime Subaru- dice la chica –Perdón puedo llamarte así verdad- los miro y el solo asiente.

-Claro Sakura verdad- le dice y ella solo le sonríe un poco.

-Claro...igual tu Shaoran ya que somos vecinos- dice ella mirándome y solo suspiro.

-Bueno eso son casualidades y nos queda esperar a ver qué pasa...porque según Kinomoto esto se regresaría- les digo y ella piensa.

-Si pero ahora hacia qué dirección- dice y solo miro el envase del yogurt vacío.

-Ni idea pero si tenemos sueño así es mejor decírnoslos y así ayudar...que tal si somos esos seres que ayudan al prójimo- dice aquel joven.

-Tal vez- dice ella y solo niego.

-Bueno es hora de irme mañana tengo que ir al trabajo- tomando mi basura para ir al contenedor.

-Yo también trabajo- dice el chico y mira a Kinomoto.

-Bueno eso de los sueños está bien yo también lo tomare en cuenta- dice y salimos los tres de aquel lugar aquel chico se despide con la promesa de decirnos si se tiene otro sueño.

Y Kinomoto y yo vamos rumbo a nuestra casa ella me mira y solo finjo no verla.

-Parece que te queda bien el mandil hasta puedes hacernos publicidad en el despacho de abogados- me dice y la miro con molestia.

-No soy un mono de publicidad- le digo y ella solo ríe un poco señalando adentro de mi abrigo.

-Mira por ti solo- me dice y abro mi abrigo que tengo aun aquel mandil con el logo de la tienda de ella.

-¡Demonios!- digo quitándome el mandil y entregándoselo –Lo bueno es que me has dicho que si no mi madre se molestia mucho- de nuevo cierro mi abrigo.

-¡Vamos no seas tan amargado!- me dice y solo la miro era tan pequeña y algo torpe pero Lina al final en que pensaba pero nunca había tenido una amiga que fuera mujer solo aquella chica rubia pero me odiaba por lo que paso en la universidad.

-Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos...Kinomoto- le digo y ella toma mi mano antes de que vaya a mi casa.

-Sakura...puedes decirme así- me dice y veo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno...yo...-estaba nervioso –Sakura- le digo y ella sonríe levemente.

-Buenas noches Shaoran- me dice y de seguro yo estaba algo sonrojado y nervios me gire para entrar a mi casa esa chica me ponía muy nervioso y nunca me había pasado con alguna chica bueno solo con aquella chica pero ya era historia pasada.

**/***/**

Ayudaba a Eriol con el caso de aquel chico y todo estaba saliendo a favor de nosotros y de la señora se le otorgaría fácilmente la demanda de divorcio.

-Creo que si era bueno-digo mirando la ventana de aquella sala.

-¡Que susto!- dice Akiho Shinomoto –Li de verdad estas mal mira estaré en esta sala y basuras-dice ella mirándome con aquellos ojos azules tan hermosos que tenía.

-Tu entraste sin prender la luz no es mi culpa sabes- le digo mirándola bien tenía un traje de oficina muy elegante, siempre había sido elegante y fina pero después de que ella se convirtió en abogada se volvió mucho más elegante y dejo de ser despistada y hasta me dejo de hablar con familiaridad bueno aquello fue más mi culpa.

-Yo vengo aquí a pensar sabes sin luz- me dice y solo suspiro.

-Como sea creo que yo termine...me voy a casa- le digo levantándome y ella me mira con sorpresa.

-Li...espera- dice antes de que me vaya.

-Que te sucede- le digo y ella me mira con aquel brillo tan especial que tiene aún sus hermosos ojos.

-No eres tan mal abogado como lo haces ver- dice y solo sonio un poco para acércame a ella y ver su ligero sonrojo.

-No soy el mejor pero trato de hacer justicia- toco ligeramente su mejilla ya sonrojada por mi tacto –Buen día Akiho- le digo saliendo de la sala.

Ella y yo teníamos una historia o mejor dicho algo había pasado en la universidad pero no fue a más pues yo mismo lo termine de raíz ella solo me odiaba por lo que le hice.

Eriol estaba muy agradecido porque gracias a mi investigación y a su gran labor como abogado el caso salió a favor de la señora y pudo divorciarse sin más de aquel hombre.

-¡Eres el mejor hermano!- dice Faren que me abraza muy fuerte poniendo celosas a mis demás hermanas.

-Faren de verdad no respiro- le digo y mi madre la mira ya molesta.

-¡Basta Faren li! Esa educación te dimos estas siendo muy libertina como aquella chica Kinomoto- dice mi madre de mala gana.

-Oh querida déjala está feliz porque su compañero por fin podrá centrarse en sus futuras audiciones- dice mi padre que me miraba con orgullo y eso me hacía sentir por fin feliz de tener su aprobación.

-Un actor sin talento- dice mi madre.

-Oh no madre él ya tiene un contrato con una televisora será un actor de drama- dice mi hermana con anheló.

-¿Y tú para cuando terminas tu carrera?- dice mi madre cruzándose de brazos y me marcho de enmendó de ellas pues no quería involúcrame más en ese tema, mi padre la defiende y discuten mis padre por el futuro de mi hermana.

-Es bueno que hayas ayudado aquel chico- dice Futtie.

-Solo lo hice por venganza a Ryu- digo al recordar la cara de furia que tenía aquel chico y en sentía tan bien saber que yo forme parte de esto.

-No es bueno la venganza Xiao- dice Futtie.

Me enviaban nuevos casos y hasta Eriol me ayudaba con ellos sabíamos que los dos juntos podríamos ser un buen equipo.

-Bien este caso será muy bueno para tu historial- dice Eriol.

-No lo sé es complejo pero para eso te tengo no- digo tomando mi abrigo.

-Oh Shaoran eres bueno solo debes tomar en cuenta tus habilidades- dice Eriol y solo suspiro.

-En fin vamos a comer muero por un enorme tazón de fideos- digo mirando al frente estaba Akiho.

-Hasta que salen vamos a comer juntos- dice ella y la miro que raro era eso por lo general ella me evitaba.

-Se me olvido decirte que Akiho nos invitaría a comer como en los viejos tiempos no- dice Eriol con cordialidad.

-Bueno...solo por la buena acción que realizaste- dice Akiho ya algo sonrisa y solo sonríe levemente.

Nos marchamos rumbo a la tienda de los Kinomoto adiós al plato de fideos que quería.

-¡Bienvenidos!- dice Kinomoto con una sonrisa.

-Hola...eres la amiga de Shaoran no- dice Eriol y solo suspiro sentándome en la silla.

-El rumor era cierto- dice Akiho y solo la miro con sorpresa.

-¿Rumor?- le digo y ella toma la carta para ver que pedir.

-Oh si soy su vecina realmente verdad Shaoran- dice Kinomoto y me siento algo extraño.

-Si- digo tomando también la carta y miro a Akiho que no cree lo que dice la chica.

-Es raro que tu permitas que alguien ajeno a tu familia te llame así ha de ser alguien importante-dice ella mirándome y solo le sonio un poco.

-Oh solo es por cordialidad...mi padre es buen vecino con ellos- digo mirando a la chica que atiende feliz a los clientes.

-Es una chica muy peculiar- dice Akiho.

-Muy buena y dulce...no creo que a tu madre le agrade la pequeña Sakura- dice Eriol y solo suspiro.

-Vamos no es como me vaya a casar con ella- digo tomando mi vaso.

-¿Casarte?- dice Akiho con sorpresa y solo trato de concentrarme en otra cosa.

Casarte, matrimonio era algo muy complejo para mí y una palabra que recordaba muy bien por cierta chica rubia a mi lado, ella soñaba con aquel momento que no se dio y no se dará nunca.

-Es un gran tabú para ti- dice ella y sola siento.

-No quiero ser libre no atarme a algo- digo para alivianar la tención peor creo que ya la había puesto peor.

-Siempre pensado así...no tendrás a nadie- me dice.

-No quiero una familia...mis hermanas tendrán hijos y viviré en paz sabiendo que tendré sobrinos aunque no se eso sería aún más complejo- digo mirándola con seguridad.

Akiho estaba más que molesta por mis palabras yo no quería un compromiso mucho menos un matrimonio y eso fue que dio término a lo que teníamos los dos.

Kinomoto era agradable y nunca la he visto molesta siempre contenta, con esa sonrisa tan peculiar llamándome por mi nombre como también a Eriol que estaba más que gustoso por la atención de ella, sintiéndome incómodo y Akiho que no comprende él porque.

Hace mucho que no había tenido un sueño que nos revelara algo nuevo un acontecimiento no había nada hasta ese día, aquel sueño era muy diferente a todos hace mucho que no soñaba algo así desde que era niño nunca volví a soñar con aquel lugar los jardines de la casa de mis abuelos.

El pasto verde y llenos de tulipanes rosas el favorito de mi abuela el quiosco al fondo de aquel inmenso mar de flores de tulipanes, el clima muy agradable no frio ni cálido fresco y se sentía tan real que no pensaba que era un sueño hasta que oí una risita cerca algo extraño para mi busque el sonido de aquella risa por los tulipanes y solo veía una mecha de color castaño muy parecida a la mía la seguí pasando con cuidado entre los tulipanes no quería dañarlos sabía que si lo hacia mi abuela se pondría muy triste de verlos rotos.

El sonido se oía más y más cerca hasta que visualice mejor aquello que estaba siguiendo era una niña con un vestido de color rosa pastel y su cabello corto de color castaño como el mío ella no me dio la cara o no la pude distinguir me dejo desconcertado lo que dijo después "Papá" en un perfecto chino.

Desperté algo sorprendido por aquel sueño y desconcertado que había sido aquel sueño, sería uno de esos premonitorios que había tenido o al caso solo era un sueño más.

-Debo preguntarle a ella tal vez...o no debiera...

*********** Continuara********


End file.
